Bakugan Double Brawlers
by marisol777
Summary: Dan and Drago just returned after a few months out at sea, immediately being reinstated as the leader. They all agreed that they need three more Brawlers so they hold a contest to see who has the spirit to join. Not long after they received their new menbor and old enemy shows up to take Drago and take over his home. Can they win or will they lose everything they worked for?
1. New town

_****I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN*****_

? P.O.V

It has been a few months since my family has moved close to Bakugan city. My two older brothers and my twin sister, along with our parents. As excited as we were to finally be moved in I have to admit that I was nervous. You see Since I'm shy it makes it hard to make new friends for me, unlike my sister Annie who is a social butterfly. My name is Mary but a lot of people call me May. My sister and I are double brawlers, by that I mean we battle with two Bakugan of different attributes. Mine are Darkus silver Nightress, and Aquos platinum Icess. Icess used to belong to my older brother Carter , before he retired from brawling like his twin brother did as well. My sister is a Haos/Ventus brawler. Her partner are Haos lighting Blitz and Ventis shining Windchase, we call her Windy for short, and she used to belong to Tommy.

Anyway when we moved here we were excited. I was because there was a battle arena and a skating rink. I figure skate so it was a bonus for me. It was also within walking distance from our house. We heard that there was a boy our age that live next door to us, and brawls like we do. Unfortunately he left for a bonding trip with his Bakugan partner so we have to wait to meet him. Annie is often called Ann and she enjoys long walks on the beach. Kidding. She loves reading and going out doors and getting dirty. Our personalities are different from each other it is a wonder how we can even agree on some things. Let me explain Ann goes on instinct while I think thing through. I plan ahead while Ann wings it.

I like to wear dresses and blend my colors and Ann does not care if she can or not. Even with all those differences we still are a strong team. We are undefeated in the team battles, though the brawlers have not showed up to battle and I was hoping I could run into Marucho and see if he could rebuild Bakugan Interspace, but add some security measures and other upgrades, that should take care of the out of control brawlers who only care about power, or winning. Man that last guy I battled in Interspace was a creep. He laughed like he wa evil and under a spell. Like it was a big joke that Nightress was getting hurt. I had to use mind ghost just t end the battle, I was surprised that I was. What surprised me more was that the little brat through the biggest tantrum like he was supposed to win and I cheated some how.

Ann told me about her experience too and it was horrible that people would treat their partner Bakugan like that. They acted like it was just a stupid game, they were horrible, well not a bad as the Maskuria epidemic with the Doom Card. that will send your Bakugan to the Doom dimention if defeated. But it sure came close in my opinion. I'm glad the Battle Brawlers took care of them, and Interspace was peaceful for a while then it was destroyed. I felt so bad for Marucho, he spent all that time to create Interspace and on how to get people inside. then tried t keep the peace only to have it destroyed in the end. A lot of people were sad to see it go. But the battle arenas have people battle people around where they live, so...

Ah the boy next door, I wonder who he could be. Ann and I had a bet going on with our older brothers on what attribute his Bakugan would be. But after a few hours we decided to drop the bet. In Case he had no Bakugan of his own and only taught others to play, with their Bakugan. I did not want to clean their room or Bathroom it stinks in there, and for once Anne actually agreed with me on the stinky smell of our brother's rooms. Just like our cousin always working on their sports. Anne reads her books and helps me with my tricks, I am attempting to preform with out getting dizzy on my many turns and spins or to fall down. Icess helps out too, both my Bakugan help out by encouraging me. The ice helps me think and clears my mind. I feel at ease when I skate.

Ann claims that it because I enjoy the cold weather and while I am skating all I have to focus on is my balance, and a few of my tricks. She is smart but bold and courageous, she is not into as much sports as our brothers but is still an athletic girl. we both were disappointed that Bakugan Interspace was destroyed but I think it hit her harder than it hit me. She was hoping that we could help out with some of the programing sometime, that and she has read lots of SCi Fi books and technology books that will help her out. I have to admit I read those too but only a few. they were about programing, and websites. Any way Annie knows how to play any sport and helps out by coaching younger kids how to play. We tag team on swimming. Ann and I are both 18 years old, well we will be turning 18 in a few months, we both agreed that we did not want a huge party by our friends this year if we make any by that point. Thought Anne would not have any problems making new friends, by then. While I might have five not counting their Bakugan.


	2. The call of the Brawlers

May was headed to the skating rink. It had been a months since the had moved there. The were closer to Bakugan city than they thought they would be. Ann said that she would meet her there after she got a book from the nearby library. Getting into her uniform she headed onto the a few minutes her identical twin sister popped in and watched as her sister gracefully danced across the ice, like she was oblivious to the world around her.

Smiling Annie called out to her sister when she paused "You're doing great May."

"Thanks Anna. So do you think we will meet any Brawlers here, to battle for fun not competition." Mary replied

"I don't know but you should practice your... your...routine." a blue Bakugan said

May sighted he was right, as usual.

"Icess, calm down or you'll make May nervous." A black and purple Bakugan cut in "You are doing fine, May, just relax; you need to practice, but relax and have fun."

Ann laughed at how her sister's two battling partners got along. Originally Mary was a Darkus Brawler, while she was a Haos. Their older brothers were a Ventus and Aquos Brawlers, when they decided to give up Brawling the handed their partners down to their younger sisters; because they did not want to stop battling yet.

May skated over over to the center of the rink to practice she move. Round and round she spun, jumping into the air and spinning again, landing perfectly on her right foot. Dancing around the rink as she sped faster and faster twirling and jumping, moving as though she was though she were on air. Alternating her feet as she sped around in circles and moved forward. She lightly twirled as she moved in a straight line and skated down on one leg as she spun. Performing trick after trick that were woven together like it was a dance.

Mary's practice did not go unnoticed a boy saw her performance and stopped to stare at her. Astonished at May's talent wondering if she put as much heart as she put into her skating. Not only that but also wondering if she was a brawler and what attribute was her Bakugan partner. He was so distracted by how she glided out on the ice. Knowing his friends would get mad at him if he was late he left for the arena for a day of battling. When she was done she slowly skated to the door to walk around with her sister, around Bakugan City and hoped they could have a fun battle with them. She then heard a loud male voice yell "Way to go!" causing her to gasp in surprise, and spin around quickly to see a boy with a red coat disappear turning around she looked just in time to slam into the wall of the door and fall down.

Ann yelled "May!" and made her way over to her fallen twin.

"I'm fine" the girl in the blue and purple two toned skater outfit said "Ann I just fell on the ice like I've done

multiple times before. Was there a boy watching me?"

"No." Ann replied. When her sister let out a breathe of relief she added "A crowed was watching you."

This caused her to stop in her tracks. May did not like that big of crowds, so she asked "H-How big was the crowed?"

"Not that big. You've battled in front of bigger crowds before." Nightress said to her partner

"Yea, well I had you by my side. This time I will be by myself and well..." May trailed off

"We understand baby steps. But maybe you should take a giant leap this time around. You cannot control the crowd size. just imagine that you are battling and use that fire you have." Icess said

"They are right, Mary, you really need to calm down or you will have a panic attack." WindChase said "You are very talented so just take a deep breathe and let all that bad energy out."

Doing what the Ventus Bakugan commanded her to do she smiled at how she always knew what to say. The voice of reason and the calm one when May was going to have a Panic attack, and was quick to calm her down.

 **With Dan**

Dan and Drago were running late for the meeting, not as late as they usually were (thanks to Drago). Shun usually gave him a hard time for being late. He was the leader of the Battle Brawlers so he had to show up and not be late all the time. So he ran hoping he would be able to get there on time to show Shun he took matters seriously even when not in a crisis. To Show him that he had matured after his sea trip with Drago. They just got back two days ago and spent all yesterday with Dan's family as they told them all about the trip. they wanted to be the first ones there so it would be a surprise for both of them, or at least the first one to walk into the door. While passing the Ice rink which was close to the battle arena Dan paused to catch his breath hoping he was not late so he could surprise his friends. That is when he noticed a small crowd gathered in front of the rink

"What do you suppose that is about?" Drago asked his partner as he jumped onto Dan's shoulder

"Not sure Drago." Dan replied "Think we have enough time to check it out?"

"It would make sense to get there after both of them but still on time." Drago said "If we still want to surprise them, I

gesse we would have enough time to see what has everyone gathered up like that."

Dan moved his way through the crowd and saw someone dancing across the ice looking like she was a professional. When

he looked around the leader of the Brawlers found that there were quite a few brawlers watching her and knew they were

thinking the same thing he was. ' Who is she? Is she a brawler? What attribute is she? (By her outfit he assumed it was either Aquos or Darkus) Is she on a team already? and does she put as much heart into battling as she does with her skating?' "She seems to be oblivious to the crowd watching her. Like she is only focused on one thing." Drago rationalized

"Or she is so into dancing she shut out the world around her she could also know the crowd is behind her and does not care. She could also just be clearing her head." Dan added "We better head to the meeting room." He said and noticed that the crowed had drifted apart. Noticing that the girl was finished he called out to her hoping to let her know how she did and congratulate her quickly "Way to go!" then ran out hoping to be anonymous only turning around when he heard a cry of concern and turned around. When he saw another girl there helping her up and then the girl walk away he knew she was fine. When the two reached the door to their meeting room the two partners heard voices from behind it.

"When I get my hands on him!" a girl yelled angrily

"Runo calm down, it has only been one-in-a-half months. Dan has been gone longer than this befor." a boy's voice said

"Marucho's right Runo. Besides Dan has Drago, and there is no way Drago would let anyone harm Dan." another boy's voice

spoke.

The group was silent and so they duo decided now would be the best time to enter before Runo gets too mad at them. The second he entered he was tackled into a hug by the light blue haired girl. "Dan where were you?" She asked as though she was not mad at him seconds earlier.

"That is why we are here. to tell you where we were and about the trip." Drago jumped in hoping he could spare some bruises his partner's hotheaded girlfriend. Not that the relationship was abusive it was quite the opposite. But there were a few times that Runo has hit Dan, whether it was to knock some sense into him or he was being a jerk. Either way Drago knew Runo would not harm his partner. She loved him too much to do so, even if she would not admit it, according to the dragonoid.

When Drago and Dan finished telling them all about their trip the others were not surprised to find that Dan and Drago had decided to do this now it was not just training it was a bonding expedition to so they do not break the connection between them again, by accident. They wanted to strengthen the relationship between just them, not the whole team of the Battle Brawlers. Understanding that they did not want another repeat of what happened before. They were lucky this time they could defeat the monster that feed on the chaos that Drago and Dan's broken bond created during their attempts to stop the chaos and after they left thinking that the chaos would settle down.

"Since we only have three attributes I'm thinking that we should add the last three attributes now before we get into another war." Shun said

"But, who. I know we need a Darkus, Haos and Subterra. But who will their battle partners be. Should it be from people we know or random people that prove themselves." Marucho questioned

"Well what if we hold a contest. Those who we have seen that shows what battling is supposed to be like. then we give the, invitations addressed to them telling them to come to the battle arena. So it would be safer we could also tell them how many other people were chosen." Runo suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. But what type of contest the brawlers are not just about strength though we do need strong members we also need people that care for their teammate and for other people." Drago said

"So we hold the contest and get people that are not Brawlers to report on our candidates if they do things that are against the guidelines we give them then they are out of the running." Dan exclaimed

"That sounds nice but what guidelines do they have to follow?" Talion asked

"It needs to be something that the Brawlers have shown in common with every battle." Tristar added

"There are a few Brawlers we have seen a few in interspace that helped out with the Chaotic Brawlers when they were out of control. But since it was in interspace they could be anywhere in the world." Shunn added "I think we might want to start close to home and then branch off from there."

"So we start writing up blank invitations then spread out to find people that would show what the Brawlers represent the best." Dan stated

"We pick the categories and put them on a paper on my computer that way we can track them." Marucho added "What would they be I know bravery would be one."

"Respect. They have to respect not only every brawler but their partner." Drago said "Even if they fight and are polar opposites."

"Right..." Dan agreed with his partner "Hey!"

"Well we did have our share of fights when we first became partners. But eventualy we became close friends." The Dragonoid explained.

"I know but I don't think that would be fair. I mean we had nearly no respect for each other in the beginning and now we do." Dan replied beck.

"I know but they would have been partners for a while and had time to bond so respect is mandatory." Shun added

"So it is settled we call out for a Haos, Darkus, and Subterra Brawler." Runno said as she began to type the invitations.

The next morning the girls decided to start their day relaxing together and spend time together. Mary was going to start her daily ice skating practice and Annie was headed to the library for a few books. Since her sister spent as long as three hours practicing different moves and combinations to see how they fit together and change up the order if they do not. Splitting up Annie headed to the library while Mary entered the rink. Both unaware that they were being watched by someone.

A boy in an orange shirt was smiling at the next person he was going to battle. A girl that looked weak and he scuffled at the fact that she was a Haos battler she was not worthy of being a warrior Brawler, according to his standards she wasn't. He wanted to be the top brawler and to do that needed to train to one day take down the pyrus Brawler Dan Kuso and his battle partner Drago. To do that he needed to battle and win as much as he could before Dan and Drago end their sabbatical.

A younger boy who was a Subterra battler was taking to his battle partner about some of their plans for the day. None of which involved Brawling. They had already done enough of that yesterday and wanted to take a break for today. Since he was a young battler a lot of people wanted to battle him for an easy win. Half the time he lost, and the other half he was beaten horribly which is why the break today. He won some battles here and there but when he did the people he battled were sore losers that they would say he did not really win. That was fine with him, as long as he still had his best friend he was fine with them acting the way they were. Knowing that the Battle Brawlers would put a stop to it.

A small group of friends were talking at the ice cream parlor. In the group was a Darkus brawler and Subterra brawler and an Aquos Brawler. They were laughing and having a great time, talking about gossip and rumors that they heard about the brawlers. Wondering if it was true or not.

"I heard that the Brawlers are looking for three new members to join them. A Darkus, Haos and Subterra Brawler." Said the Aquos battler

"It is going to be a contest between Brawlers of their choice to meet and battle to see if they can prove themselves to be Brawler's." The girl in purple said

"I wonder if Drago would be the judge. I would be scared if I was chosen and had to battle with Drago out and just watching me fight with my partner. As he silently judged me, to see if I was good enough to join." The girl in orange said

"Drago would not do that." The boy in blue explained "He might seem terrifying but he is kinder than he looks, unless you threaten his friends then...yes you should be terrified of him."

"Well he would want only the best to defend his friends Derek so of course he would want them to be good battlers."

The friends left to find at least one of the battlers to clear up this mess for them hoping they would and put them at ease.

A week has passed and the twins had gone out to do what they did last week. They had a few battles here and there, and lately they were getting the feeling as though they were being watched. Not all the time just watched in general like when they were outside of their house and out in the open. Now people were all around them but this was not the reason for it. They split for an hour to do there own thing and hopefully catch the watcher off guard.

 **With May**

May had gotten back from the dressing room with her partner Nightress as Icess stood guard outside like he normally did. She put down her bag in a different spot then she normally sat it. Then started to practice for an hour. The practice egged on longer than it normally did for her. She was not as focused as she usually was in her skating and kept looking over to where her two partners were. After the hour was up May finished and finished getting ready to leave the rink. A letter fell out of her bag and the feeling that she was being watched vanished the second she picked up the letter.

 **With Ann**

Getting the books she wanted Ann made her way to a table so she could read for an hour. Her battle partners stood alert ready to call snap Ann out of her reading when something was unusual. Though as the hour ticked on nothing seemed out of the ordinary, at least for that library. Glancing up Annie looked around and rubbed her eyes then checked her watch. Still having another fifteen minutes left before she had to meet up with Mary, looking back down to finish the chapter she saw a letter addressed to her. Picking up the feeling of being watched and followed left her and she tore open the letter, wondering why it was so important to watch her to make sure she would get it. it read

 _Congratulations,_ _Annie_ _, you have been chosen to be one of twenty people to compete to become our next_ _Subterra_ _Brawler. We look forward to you joining us and having fun battling to see if you have what it takes to be the next Battle Brawler. Come to the location on the map on the next page at precisely_ _3:15 PM_ _do not be there past_ _3:45 PM_ _that is the longest we will wait for nominees. You CANNOT bring anyone else with you, this invitation is for you and you alone. You will be given the rest of the information later on, we do not want those who do not come to the meeting to be able to compete and we want people that will show up to our meetings. The Brawlers_

Both twins said the same thing in shock and sadness "No one else then I can't take my sister."


	3. the answer and the challange

May walked slowly looking at her invitation from the Brawlers, instead of waiting for her sister to appear she had to leave immediately and head to the stadium. Sighing Mary realized that this would be the first time she had to Brawl without Ann by her side. Upon reaching the arena she entered and followed the map to the stadium that was marked on the paper. Looking in the Darkus brawler saw that there was no one in the center of the battle area, but she did see people in the stands.

Slowly she walked in shaking lightly.

"Calm down Mary." Icess said "We are here for you nightress and I."

"Thanks. but Ann and I usually battle as a team. I can't imagine being with the brawlers without my sister. She could be considered better than I am." Mary replied shaking her head "I can't do this with out Annie."

"Don't think like that May. I know you can do it Ann would say the same exact thing if she heard you say that. "

Mary's face turned pink at the compliment given to her. It wasn't that she thought she was a terrible brawler, she was one of the top rankings under the brawlers that is. It was that she was just too modest to even admit she was good. When someone tapped her on her shoulder May yelped and turned around standing there looking at her in sympathy and happiness was her twin sister.

"Sorry Mary, I did not mean to scare you. I was just trying to get your attention without screaming your name out." Ann said "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a little spooked. I was so nervous about not being here with my twin that... It is not your fault." she replied hugging her sister.

They sat down together and watched as three Bakugan sailed over there heads: The Aquos Bakugan Tristar upon entering from above making water splash like little rain drops on top of all the candidates, though not completely so that they were soaked. Then backflipped and landed in the center standing to the Tristar of the small stage there.

Then a Ventus Bakugan appeared performing ninja techniques and blasting wind in the faces of all the potential Battle Brawlers there, making one of them suggest that it was more of a performance than a contest to see witch one of them would join them. After performing some more moves Talion slipped into the position making it crystal clear to everyone that he was the 'Beta' in the Battle brawlers.

Lastly Drago flew into the stadium, shooting fire and going right through it, blowing flames around the stands making everyone jump back in fear of being barbequed by the dragonoid on mistake. They knew that Drago would not mean to and feel horrible after it happened but they did not want to risk the chance of Drago losing control of his powers. When he was done the Pyrus bakugan flew high up into the air and soared down landing directly in between of Shun, Marucho and their partners.

A few minutes passed and nothing was said till Drago broke the silence "Hello we are glad that those who have accepted our invitation. Now that you are here we have a few guidelines we want our candidates to follow. 1) Bravery. Now I do not mean doing incredibly stupid things to prove that you are brave. That's Dan's job." He said making the audience laugh

at Drago's partners misforchion. "Joking aside the bravery we are looking for is different."

"Now we will eliminate contestants for either breaking the rules and guidelines we give you, The only thing you care about is power, and you cheat." Shun said "And by cheat I mean buy using allergies against other contestants or giving false information out."

"We have friends watching so you will not know where or who they are. They could be former Brawlers or just people that are our friends." Marucho said

"Secondly you need to have Honor. It is an important trait in a Battle Brawler." Shunn said

"Sportsmanship is important." Talion explained

"After some battling for fun no eliminations this time.." Dan said

"If your battle gets too out of control we will take you both out of the duel." Drago said

A screen appeared and both twins crossed their fingers hoping that they would not be chosen to battle each other. Sighing in relief when they were not battling each other. But they found that each was battling Pyrus and a Subterra.

May stood facing her opponent Nightress resting on her shoulder. They saw that they were battling the Subterra brawler. He smirked looking at her thinking that she was a weak battler.

"Gate card set!" the boy yelled

"Bakugan Brawl!" they both shouted

"Rise Subterra Rocter"

"Let's go Darkus Nightress." Mary called out tossing her best friend onto the card ready to battle.

"Ability activate Terra hammer!" he called out

"Ability activate Darkus flame." Mary called out quickly watching as the flames hit her opponent before the hammer could hit her friend.

"Ability activate Quake" Nightress fell to the ground hard after getting hit by boulders

"Ability activate..."

"Ability activate Blitz crusher!" the boy called out

"Crystal shield" Mary called out quickly as a shield formed around her friend.

"Thanks Mary."

"No problem Nightress, this guy is resilient." She said

"Ability activate Earth crusher!"

"Ability activate Pyrus wave!" dan called out hitting the Subterra Bakugan to the ground. Dan was about to activate another ability when a voice stopped him.

"No! this is our fight and we intend to finish it." Mary said "Nightress lets take to the skies!" the purple bakugan jumped into the air and May hopped on.

"Double ability activate Darkus flame and moon light." Mary said as she stood on top of her partner's shoulder.

The boy laughed at the abilities she activated but gasped in surprise when the dark flame hit his partner hard and he returned to his battle partner.

"WHAT!? HOW!?" he questioned

"Moon light is Nightress' special ability that is only unique to her. When moonlight is activated her abilities doubles, in power." Mary said with a smirk as she caught her partner "Gate card set."

"You will not get the drop on me again. You just got lucky. Bakugan Brawl." the boy said "Crush her Rockter."

"We shall see." she replied "Ready for another round?"

"I'm in." the purple bakugan answered

"Bakugan brawl. Let's finish this Nightress." May called out wanting to get this battle over with without too much damage and harm to the spectators.

"Ability activate rock cannon!" Tomas called Hitting Nightress down to the ground "Ability activate Quake!"

"Ability activate crystal shield!"

"Thanks again May. Nice save."

"This guy is driving my patients." She said "Ability activate Sonic wave!" She called out and covered her ears. Just as she did a high frequency wave of sound blasted from Nightress' mouth making the Subterra Bakugan to fall to the ground covering his ears.

"Ability activate Tomb crusher!"

"Gate card open Witching hour!" Mary called out and Tomb crusher fizzled out

"WHAT?!

"Another one of Nightdress' special abilities. This ends the battle after one hit after activation no matter the power level ability activate Nights flame!" She called and ended the match.

When the dust cleared they saw the boy complaining that he lost to a rose and Mary standing tall and looking at her partner with a small smile. Dan and Drago flew down to see the damage and to talk to both of them.

Turning to the boy Dan stated "You started trouble the first day? We were not going to eliminate any of the contestants today. It was just for fun. Why did you not let her have turns to call out her abilities."

"Dan, cool it I can fight my own battles." May said shocking everyone again.

"Dan, she is right, we don't need to fight her battles she seems capable of doing just that," Drago said to his partner and turned to Mary. "Who are you and why did you refuse help?"

"This is to prove ourselves and if I can not handle someone who simply got too carried away then what goo am I to the people who would need help." She said "Oh and call me May."

"IS that short of something like Maybel, or..."

"Mary it is short of Mary." She said with a small smile,

"Well the damage is not so bad so we can finish the brawls today we have only two more to do." Dan said

After the next brawl Ann was waiting for her opponent when she showed up Ann was reminded of her sister because she, was really nervous so she called over to her to give her words of comfort "Let's just have a fun battle alright. Just like

we are playing a game how's that sound?"

The girl smile kindly and called back "S..Sounds...l-like a p-plan!"

The battle begain with Annie fighting aginst the shy Pyrus battler.

"You want to start or I?" Annie asked

"You can." She said softly

"Alright, gate card set." Ann called out "Bakugan Brawl!"

"Bakugan Brawl!"

"Let's have some fun Blitz."

"Come on Scorpion."

"Ability activate Electric sabor" Ann said

"Ability activate flame circle."

"Ability activate knight's shield" Ann called out as she watched as the circles of flames bounced off of the shield.

"Ability activate explosive." She called out with a littel more confidence.

"Blitz!" Ann called out when her partner was hit to the ground

"Good shot, I did not even see it coming." He complimented the two on the opposite side. As Blitz returned to Ann.

"Your turn." Ann said with a smile

"Gate card set!" She called out

They tossed their Bakugan and the battle began again. It lasted awhile and then it was over making Ann the winner.

When they battled again Ann turned out to win again much to the girls disappointment but Ann was kind about it telling

her that she was a good battler and gave her a smile hoping to be able to battle her again something because she was a

good battler.

When the twins exited the arena they saw Dan and Drago on his shoulder waiting for them. When dan walked over to them

the girls gave him a warm smile.

"Hey. That was some battle you two did." Dan complemented

"Thanks." they said at the same time

"So..." Dan spoke "So how are you liking Bakugan City."

"It is alright." the girls replied

"Do you two realize that you are talking as one?" Drago asked in confusion

"No" They said again "We know it happens but we have no control over it."

"Ok." Drago said "I have never met twins like you before.

"Thanks I think." Ann said raising an eyebrow

"It was a compliment." The red Bakugan said

"OK." Mary said "So what brings you here, shouldn't you get home?"

"Yeah I...we better head home. What about you two and your partners." Dan said

"Yes, it is getting late, we should be heading home. Right girls?" Blitz replied sitting on Ann's shoulder

"Well see you next time Dan." Ann said

"Bye Drago." Mary replied

The two headed off to their house, while Dan headed home the other way with Drago. Niwther of them knowing that they lived

right next door.

 **That night**

"It was nice to find out that we were both accepted to be potential Battle Brawlers." Ann said

"Yeah." Mary said getting lost in her thoughts.

"Whats wrong sis?" Annie asked

"Well, did you noticed that the second that the boy I battled got out of hand Dan and Drago stepped in." MAry pointed out

"Well, they lost Bakugan Interspace because of chaotic brawlers and Magimel." Annie said

"I know, I know." the Darkus/Aquos Brawler said "But it was like he felt I was in trouble...or thought I was weak."

"If they thought you were weak they would not have invited you." Nightress said

"That is true, maybe they did not want to lose the arena to those types of Brawlers or have them on their team." Blitz explained "You do not know what they discussed before we were summoned."

"Hey...Where are Icess and Windchase?" Nightress asked

"They are spending time time with their old partners." Mary said and Ann nodded

"I still can not believe that you two are Double Brawlers. It has been one year since that has happened." Nightress said

"Yesh, and all the trouble we get because of it." May said with a small smile "Still I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Yeah, it is good that they still want to be in our family and they did get to chose who they wanted as a partner when the bakugan came back to Earth." Ann explained looking at the door as she waited for her other partner to come back from her visit.

Mary nodded and then jumped onto her bed. You could tell that they were twins but each one had a special style. May wore tie-dye blue and purple PJs while Ann wore green and yellow striped PJs. Annie was more of a tomboy while Mary was the opposite. They were on opposite ends of the spectrum but they still got along and that is why they are such a great team. They cover each other when needed and they have only a few things in common besides being Double Brawlers. They both were loved their battle partners so much and considered them family. They loved each other and respected that they did not like the same things.

When Icess and Windchase entered the room the girls were both sleeping, peacefully making them smile to themselves (No one really knowing that they were smiling because they were in their sphere forms.)


	4. Old friends?

In the morning the girls went on with their day as usual, shoving the thought about the brawlers and their friends watching them. Mary left to go to the skating rink and Ann decided to join her sister there, instead of going to the library.

"What was with that guy yesterday? It was like he was one of the chaotic brawlers that we ran into in Interspace." Ann said

"I don't know sis, but what I do know is that we had better be careful. That guy acted like I was trespassing or something, still we have to be on the watch for brawlers like that." Mary said skating over to them.

"It would not surprise me if the Brawlers decided to toss him out of the running. Then again everyone deserves a second chance." Nightress said "I'm sure they would keep a closer eye on him till he is eliminated from the running."

"Nightress, I'm sure that our girls can handle a Chaotic Brawler after all they did help out when the Brawlers left... for.. a... mysterious reason." Blitz replied "Besides if they bring out the doom cards...oh wait Drago destroyed the last Doom Card a long time ago. but still we can handle it."

The girls rolled their eyes at how the Bakugan was acting. They knew he was only trying to get hem to laugh but what he said did ring in their ears. They were strong brawlers and it was true; they, along with other brawlers, fought against the Chaotic battlers while the Brawlers were somewhere else, with what they assumed was protecting New Vestroia. Still they did do well with the temporary team set ups. When the Brawlers final returned a good majority of the opposing team left do to the fact that they could not go on and they could not handle a war like battle for long.

There were still a lot but not a near enough as there was before hand. They were glad that they returned when they did otherwise Interspace might have fell that day. or would have been in even more shambles that it was. They were protecting mostly the pods to get them back into the real world, if those pods were destroyed they would have been stuck there for good. When they were told to evacuate Bakugan Interspace May and Ann were one of the last people to leave, wanting to make sure that the battlers that they helped in battle go out first. When they were going to leave they caught glimpses of Drago not doing so well against this other Bakugan. Drago needed help but Dan and Drago both told all of them to get out and the other Brawlers were there so they had to leave.

"It was nothing big." May said with her face turning red

"Anyone would have done that and made the call." Annie added "Besides alot of battlers were there fighting."

"True but not everyone waited till everyone else was gone and safe before they exited. They Brawlers could have saw that and decided to wait and see if they needed a few more battlers for the Brawlers." Blitz said

Nightress nodded the best she could do in her sphere form "He is right girls. You two waited to make sure that everyone made it out safely before leaving yourselves."

The girls did not worry that Windchase and Icess did not give any of their own ideas because they were still at home. An hour later they decided to head home and pick up the other tow and walk in the park for a while.

 **With the Brawlers**

Drago watched Dan ignore his food in thought, though it was unusual for him to deny has ignored eating the food in front of him for a while and then got to eating, but the dragonoid was starting to get worried. Dan had been sitting their for ten minutes and has not snapped out of it himself like he normally would do. Just what was he thinking about that would take this long to think about, for Dan. The other Brawlers looked at Dan once in a while thinking that he just picked up this habit when he was on his travels. Having no one but your Bakugan to talk to might get you to start thinking often so they probably thought that Dan was just thinking about this travels.

After about three minutes Drago's worry got the best of him and he attempted to snap Dan out of his trance himself.

"Daniel? Are you alright?"

"Huh? What?" Dan said shaking his head "You need something Drago?" He asked

"Are you alright? You have been starting off for ten minute and not even touched your food." The dragonoid explained "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"If Drago is worried Dan you know it is something to take seriously?" Marucho said "Plus ignoring your food is one way to make us all worried for you, especially if it is your favorite and you ignore it for ten minutes."

"Oh, sorry for making you worry. IT is just that girl. She refused she and that card, how she battled." Dan said

"What about that girl Dan?" Shun said "If you are thinking she should be a Brawler we can keep an eye on her and her sister, Dan what are you thinking?"

"She refused any help when he turned out to be a Chaotic Brawler and fought him like it was normal but it also looked like she was holding back. A few times I was her look to her shoulder and back to the field."

"So she might have another Darkus Bakugan. Probably someone who is learning from Nightress and May was just showing her how they battle." Drago offered

"Then why did she not battle with her as well?" Talion said

"The newbie battler probably was not ready to fight a real battle yet. Still getting used to a human calling the shots or about a human partner and getting a hang of things." Tristar said

'Still I thought I saw an Aquas Bakugan on her shoulder when I went to talk to her.' Drago thought "We can talk more about this after all of you are done eating." he said to the humans "Especially you Dan."

"What?"

"You have not taken a single bite, Daniel you need to eat to be healthy." Drago said " You need to eat Dan so stop staring off and finish up. We can then talk about Mary later."

"Did you say Mary?!" Dan and Shun said

"Yes why?" The Pyrus Bakugan said

"Shunn you think?" Dan said ignoring Drago's question

Shunn closed his eyes and looked down to the ground "Hard to say Dan. but I suggest we finish eating before Drago gets worried more than he is already."

Dan nodded and started to eat igonoring the weird look he got from his battle partner.

"Dan who is Mary? How do you two know her?" Drago asked wanting to get an answer form his partner

"Relax Drago, I'm sure we'll find out soon, When we are done eating Dan and Shun would tell us." The Aquas Battler said

After a hour they were seated in the living room and Shun and Dan were staring at each other and nodded before Drago could ask again who that girl was and why was she so important to them they began to talk.

"Mary she is an old friend of ours." Dan said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well we do not know if this Mary is our May Dan?" Shunn said "You see we grew up with a pair of twins named Mary and Ann.

While we grew up Mary and her sister's names were often mixed together so Dan came up with the idea to call her May as a short nickname. A lot of people did not like it and kept calling her by her full name Mary."

"So why have I never been introduced to them?" Drago asked "As a matter of fact how come none of the Brawlers have been introduced to them?"

"Drago, they moved away. I hated to talk about them because May used to be my best friend since Shunn and I were like brothers. When they moved away it was hard on both of us and we did not want to get you in the middle of it." Dan said "Besides what are the chances that May and Ann moved here and are in the running to become Brawlers."

"About the same odds that we seem to attract enemies no matter where they first attack." Drago offered

Dan did not respond to that and just listened as Shunn explained more about who May and Ann were.

 **With May and Ann**

Mary stared at her ice cream as she thought of what happened, she was eating it but it was melting all over her hand and she did not once try to fix it.

"May you Brawl with that hand please wash it so it will not be sticky?" Nightress requested

Mary looked down to see that her hand was covered with her mint chi cookie dough ice cream, fixing her ice cream she moved the cone to her other hand and grabbed the napkin her twin was offering. "Sorry, guess I was lost in thought." She said

"Deep thought." her sister joked only to get slugged in the shoulder

"Knock it off Ann. I'm serious. What has happened to battling, sure at first it was about who was the strongest but then after the Bakugan returned it was all about having fun and challenging each other hoping to be the stronger one or just out of fun. Now it is all about power and being superior to others." Mary said as she ate the frozen treat

"Whoa, when did you get so philosophical. Stop that." Ann said "Not everyone thinks like that. Only a rare few. I advise you, as your twin sister to take a break form that and have some fun."

"Fine what do you suggest?"

"First we finish our ice cream and then we relax." Ann said "How about a swim or a laying down and enjoying the sun." she offered

Mary nodded and the two walked off to do what the Haos/Ventus Brawler suggested

"Girls shouldn't you think up of something to do to prove yourselves to the Brawlers that you belong with them?" Blitz asked

"Maybe we could help a few new Brawlers out and teach them how to and to be respectful to all their opponents." Ann said

"Agreed" May said

"But what new brawlers are you going to help out?" Icess asked

"Don't know." the girls said together

"Shouldn't you think of that then." Biltz offered

"Probably." the girls said as they finished off their frozen treats

"Then think of something else if you do not know who to teach." Icess said

"Alright, pushy." they said

"You know most twins can not do that for long how is it that you two can talk like that?" Nightress asked

"Don't know, we do it all the time apparently." they replied before looking at eachother and laughing.


	5. Neighbors

Drago watched Dan get ready for his date with Runo. He had seen Dan stand fearless against all kinds of villains, but a simple date with the blue haired girl made him nervous. Drago could hear Dan talk quietly to himself as he paced his bedroom floor.

"Dan calm down. It is a simple date."

"Weren't you nervous when you went on a date with Wavern?" Dan asked

"...Yes I was" Drago said though his voice sounded strained making Dan wine a little.

"Sorry buddy I did not mean to bring her up. I know...I..."

"Dan its okay. Besides it s a simple date not a wedding proposing...it's not right?" Drago asked "I mean I like Runo but...aren't you a little too...well I think you might need."

"Drago," Dan said with a smile "Relax I'm not proposing to Runo. I'm just nervous. I do not know how to tell her that I ran into an old...well two old friends of mine and they are in the running to become Battle Brawlers. Not only that but one of them was MY BEST FRIEND BEFORE MY BATTLE PARTNER!"

"Dan I'm right here no need to yell." Drago said "and witch one of the twins was your best friend?"

"What makes you think it was either May or Ann?" The pyrus battler asked

"Just a guess." the red bakugan said "That and you practically gave it away with your question by addressing them by their names."

"Just because I addressed them with their names to you is out of respect." Dan said "But yeah they were my old friends. At lest I think it is the same twins. If it is then May was my original Best friend. Since Shun was like my brother."

"Daniel aren't you late for something?" the dragonoid questioned

"I am Runo's gunna kill me." Dan yelled and ran out the door.

When Draco watched Dan petal off toward the city he sighed Dan was a skatterbrain but he was the only one who he would call his partner and his best friend. Dan's window looked off to the outside and to the next door neighbors house. The Pyrus Bakugan sighed Dan left him to do nothing but wait for him, but wait for Dan to get back; and pick them up for the meeting. He had heard that someone moved into the house next door and they were going to meat the new neighbors later on today. Since they were having a cookout and invited them. Apparently the new neighbors had children around the same age as Dan was. He wondered who it could be.

May was dancing across the ice, practicing her routine with the song playing through her headphones. SHe was thinking on how she could help out around with some of the new brawlers, they needed to be taught to not be too chaotic while brawling. She then wondered how the other Brawlers would react to finding out her sister and her are double brawlers. Ice dancing is one way that she can calm her mind and think clearly. Wanting to know when was the best them to tell them the truth.

"So why did you leave Drago home Dan?" Runo asked still in shock that her boyfriend forgot to bring his battle partner/Best Friend.

"Cause it is a date Runo. If Tegra was still partnered with you instead of on New Vestroia then I would have brought him so they could talk." Dan said "Besides I have to get used to leaving him home at times. I used to leave him home sometimes for school."

"So no Brawler meeting afterwards?" Runo questioned as they walked down the road

"No, we are still watching the Brawler candidates. We will meat every two weeks to discuss the ones that are getting the boot from the running or those who are excelling at the guidelines we gave them. Drago choice the rules and we agreed."

"I figured he would choice the rules or Shun would. While you have a strong sense of Morals you used to be one to break rules."

"Hahaha." Dan laughed rubbing the back of his head with a gofy grin "Yeah you called it. We figured Drago and the others would be best in describing the rules and a majority of the morals, we gave them."

The two headed cleaned up the the picnic, and walked away with their bikes as they talked about old times with the original Brawlers and their adventures. Just talking about the good old days. Runo wondering whether Tegra would visit or not as well.

Ann was pacing back and forth in their room waiting for her twin. The brawlers had sent out texts to tell them who was continuing on. Ann was one of those that was on her way to be the next brawler and hoped that her sister would be as well. They also had to get ready for the cookout tonight. Their next door neighbors were coming over and they had to get ready. Ann was wearing her usual yellow jacket with green and yellow tanktop, and a pair of jean shorts. When Mary ran into the room her blue and purple skirt twirled as she closed the door. Her purple short sleeve sweater was over her shoulders covering her blue top that matched her skirt.

"You're late!" Ann exclaimed "The party will start soon"

"Sorry Annie. But there was this boy in a red Jacket that really was booking it. I figured he was late for something and traffic was horrible. Even though I was skating on my skates it was bad." May replied as she sat down by her desk that doubled as a makeup station for her.

"Well hurry up and toss up some make-up."

"Annie, usung Make-up is an art. You can't rush art." May said calmly

"Cute boy." Ann deadpalmed

"Not falling for it." Mary growled

"Fine." Ann snapped "It is a cook out not a dance."

"That is why I'm removing my make up Annie, and changing into a camping outfit."

When Mary was finished she was in a pair of capris and a blue undershirt with a purple jacket on. Her hair was pulled up with a hair-tie and a purple and blue headband holding back the loose hair from her eyes. Her white shoes were slipped on and the twins headed to the back yard to help set up.

They set up the picnic tables and put table cloths on them. Setting the food on them the twin's father started to grill the other food that they were having.

"So who is this brawler that is coming over." Icess asked "Do we have to hide?"

"No, Icess I'm sure whoever it is will think we are Connor's and Tommy's Bakugan partner we used to be anyways." WindChase replied

"Stop it you two, It is not like it is against the rules stating that you have to be a regular brawler. I have known people to switch bakugan attributes, a lot of people know people that switch attributes." Ann said "So what is wrong with having two of different attributes."

"The Brawlers were double brawlers for awhile." May added

"Yes, but girls it is different. You two are periminut Double Brawlers." Nightress said "The Brawler's might not let you join or question why you have more than one Bakugan."

"They could also accept it, It could be useful to have a couple of Double Brawlers." Blitz said "We never know."

"They are here." The twins' mother called

When the twins turned around they saw their neighbor and who it was and it surprised them.

"So, I guess you're our new neighbors." The Bakugan on their neighbor's shoulders

"Guess so." he said "So, this might work out."

"Yeah, it might." They twins replied "Dan."


	6. Top six

It had been a week since the twins and Dan found out that they were neighbors, it would be a good thing if the girls were to become part of the Battle Brawlers. The twins were in the running still, after half of the ones that were selected got kicked out for either being Chaotic while brawling, rude to people when none of the (well) known Brawlers were around, or trying to get other nominees to miss their battles or the meetings that were called, or losing and complaining about it or winning and being a jerk about it.

Instead of her usual skating at the Ice Rink Mary was skating in the park, often she skated places either to clear her head or to get to the location she needed to do fast. Weaving around people, she made her way through the park. There were no battles scheduled for the contenders to be part of the team so she decided to take advantage of the free time she had. Since the Rink was closed today due to renovations she opted to in-line skate instead. As she turned the corner pasted the wall she collided with someone.

"Ow!" Both of them said as they landed hard onto the ground.

Opening her eyes she saw the leader of the Battle Brawlers Dan Kuso sitting on the ground.

"I am so sorry Dan." She said "I did not mean to...I..."

"Hey, it's cool Mary." Dan said "It's ok if I call you Mary right...or do you still go by May?"

"Call me May if you want." She replied softly

Dan reached out to help the girl on skates up, taking his hand slowly she blushed lightly.

"Wow Daniel, that is twice now you made her fall." Drago teased

"Twice?" Nightress asked "Drago, What do you mean by twice? Don't you mean once?"

Icess choice wisely not to yell at the dragonoid and embarrass May any more than she already was. Just by glancing at her face she was already blushing like she had a crush on Dan.

"Well..."

May thought back to when she last fell. There were a few times but one stuck out the most, she thought so at least. "Wasit when I fell at the rink. Someone yelled a compliment and I ran into the wall." Her face flushed again, but instead of just embarrassment it was also out of anger

"That was you!"

"Well...sort of...I did not mean to make you fall...you were.."

"You jerk." May scolded though she had a small smile on her face to let him know she was not being serious.

"I'm sorry May. You are really are talented at Ice Skating, and from what we have seen Brawling as well." the pyrus brawler complemented "last time I saw you, May, you were still trying to complete a spin in the air and then balance on one leg, now you are spinning in the air three times twirling and you know all that stuff I could never do."

"Because you need coordination to do them." She teased

"Are you saying I'm not coordinated." Dan asked

"No..."

"Good."

"I'm saying you have two left feet." May piped

Drago laughed at his partners misfortune

Ann relaxed in the sitting room the girls had. They had found the trap door to it after they claimed the room when they moved, it lead to a sitting room that looked like a sun room. The windows were open as she curled up in her floating chair and read. She choice to read out loud so WindChase and Blitz did not have to either float try to read over her shoulder. It was faster this way.

She only read out-loud when there was a book that they all wanted to read, and one that they all could agree on. other than that she read to herself and they just did their own thing. When Annie paused for a breath, she looked out to the sky in thought.

"Annie." Blitz called "What seems to be troubling you?"

"..."

"You can be silent all you want Ann we know you to well to believe that there is nothing wrong." WindChase said

"We are in the top ten. Four will get eliminated and then it will be a contest between attributes. Then it will come down to their decision." She said gravely

"You do not want to be a Brawler any more?"

"No it is not that...it is just...just..."

"Just what?" a new voice said causing her to yelp. "Sorry did not mean to scare you. can I come in?"

Turning to the window she saw Shun. "Umm. Sure." she said softly

"So just what." Shun asked again "What has got you so worried."

"..."

"You're a Double Brawler. And you think once we find out we will kick you out." Shun guessed once he caught site of a Ventus Bakugan along with a Haos Bakugan in the room with Annie.

"SERIOUSLY!" May asked a little bit louder that she wanted to.

"Yeah..." Dan said slowly

"You are dating Runo." She recapped " I owe Ann five bucks."

"WHAT?!" Dan asked in shock

"Kidding." She laughed

"You're cruel you know that?" Dan question

Mary shrugged her shoulders with a smirk.

"Why did you say that?" Drago asked "I know you were teasing him like that?"

"Cause we used to be best friends. Runo usually came over and he kept inviting her over to play...and I just wanted to see if I could get a reaction out of him." She said

"I see," Shun said "So that is why you are upset."

"What do I do Shun."

"I can't say," he replied "But what I do know is that you need to talk to your sister about this and both of your bakugan. The other brawlers and I were double brawlers for a while."

"I...we know." Ann sighed "It...it is not that May and I use two Bakugan...it is just...I'm unsure that we will actually make it and if we do they will think it is just because Mary and I are old friends of yours and Dan's."

"Friends or not, if you prove yourself, and follow the guidelines Drago gave you will be a Brawler regardless of past relationships." Shun replied "I have to go. I hope you and May are our new team members. It might be good to have permanent double brawlers"

Ann nodded and smiled at Shun. "Thank you Shun." She looked up and noticed that Shun was nowhere to be seen anymore. Shaking her head she smiled.

Marucho as busy going over the list of Brawlers that were left in the running to become Battle Brawlers. The list had at least ten people on it. Pictures were with the names of each of the candidates. They were going to have another contest to get ride of four of the contestants, then have a battle between the remaining Darkus, Haos, and Subterra brawlers to see who would stay. Since it was always random, no one knew if the loser or winner would be joining the team.

His battle partner Tristar had to keep reminding him to take a break, and get some fresh air. He promised that the next day he would take off, but right now he had to create the challenges that their nominees would have to go through. they decided that one of the challenges should have the six attributes of the Bakugan, and another should be testing the human partner and the Bakugan

partner. The final one that they agreed on would be the three of them would switch for a battle. Not only that but they had to see witch ones were good at team work with other people, those who could work well with others would be good to have on the team. He also was thinking on making the losing ones and talking to them about making a B team of the Battle Brawlers. That would be their backup if they had to go somewhere, to fight. That way they can worry about what they need to and have a team to protect the home front

"Marucho," Tristar almost wined (It sounded close to it but it was mostly sounding like it when he said his battle partner's name) "You told me you were going to take a small break. Walk around I know you paused to eat but you need to walk a little bit. Please?"

Marucho looked at his battle partner and smiled "Sure Tristar, I'll go for a walk. I just need to finish updating the list and I will. Maybe we can get a battle in if you want."

As Marucho finished up with the files he tried to think of who would be the three new members of the team and who would be on Team B of the Brawlers if they were going to create a Team B.

"So..." Mary asked slowly

"So, what? If your going to ask to battle then you have to wait. The others and I agreed to fight both the winners/losers of the final battle in the contest." Dan said

"No..." May replied "It was not a battle...I was just wondering what are you doing here?"

"Oh...well we were just enjoying a relaxing day."

"True...this day is peaceful."

Just then a boy and a girl ran up to Dan and Mary. "You a brawler?" The girl asked Mary looking very determined to win a bakugan battle

Mary figured that it was because Dan was next to her and a lot of brawlers want to battle Dan and win. "depends on what type of brawler you mean." she replied making sure the girl was checking to see if she was a Battle Brawler.

"A Brawler that battles with a bakugan. We would know if you were a new member of the Battle Brawlers because of the contest." the boy replied quickly

"Think Nightress would mind to team up with Drago?" Dan asked as he got out the gate card.

Coping Dan's movements she smirked "Not at all Dan. Not at all."

"GATE FIELD OPEN!" the four of them called out

Time froze around them as they were transported to the old white field. With the old broken worlds of Victoria in the background. It was a long time since they all had been in this field. Not a lot of people battled here anymore because if Interspace and now the multiple battle arenas that came up after Interspace was torn down. Rumors were going around that Marucho might bring back Interspace, but have it simple like it was before, but a little like it was before it got taken down.

"Gate card set!" they all called out

"Ready Mary?" Dan asked as he and Drago got ready to battle

Nodding her head she smirked "You know I am."

"Bakugan Brawl!" They shouted


	7. results

Time started up again as the battle ended Mary and Dan were standing side by side and their opponents were staring in shock. They knew that the battle brawlers did not battle along side of the contestants for the new brawlers. Not until it was down to the final six that is. The way they battle together was like they were old team mates or something.

"You won." The boy said

"It is no wonder why you are in the running for Darkus Battle Brawler." the girl replied

"I just got lucky, not to mention I'm pretty sure I won mostly because I teamed up with Drago and Dan." May said softly

The boy shook his head "No, you were great." he announced

Mary blushed at the compliment and wished she could disappear, but she was with a friend so she could not just run off. Especially after a brawl she wanted to catch their names, because they rushed into a battle quickly.

"I'm sorry but I do not think we caught your names." Nightress said

Drago jumped up onto Dan's shoulder "I agree. It is a shame we did not ask before the battle."

"Kendra." The girl replied

"Megeal." he answered

Without any other words the two ran off as quickly as they arrived.

"Weeeelllll." May said slowly "That was kinda wired."

"Normal day for me." Dan shrugged

"Your forgetting she is new to this Daniel." Drago said

"It's fine Drago." Mary waved off "I gotta go anyway. It was nice to see ya again." with that she skated off

Drago sighed as Mary left, if the twins made their way to becoming Brawlers. He could not help but feel a little sorry for her. Being top Darkus Brawler she did not get a lot of people crowding her. Mostly because someone could easily over throw her at being top Darkus Brawler. But not being a Darkus Battle Brawler.

#####

Ann was reading another Sci Fi book when Mary entered. The windows were still open and the Darkus Brawler sat in the other floating chair with a sigh.

"Something happen?" Ann asked glancing her eyes at her sister

"Yeah, I had a double brawl." She replied

"With who?"

"Dan."

"Mary you know that the contestants are not allowed to brawl with the brawlers."

"Technically they did not say that. They only said that other contestants could not double brawl against other contestants" Icess pointed out

"Sooooo."

"Shut up Annie." May interupted "We ran into Dan and as we were talking two kids walked up and asked

"And by ran into she means that literally." Icess teased

"You are embarrassing the poor girl, knock it off" Blitz scolded the Aquis bakugan

"She's the little sister of my old battle partner, and as of recently my battle partner. If I want to tease her I think I can. As long as... I do not go too far."

"How far is too far Icess?" Nightress questioned

"Leave him alone." May sighed "Just be glad he did not chew Dan out for making me fall, and when we found out that he made me fall the first time."

"Sooo."

"So what?" Mary questioned her twin with a raise eyebrow

"I heard Dan and Runo..."

"You act as though I have a crush on Dan." May replied "Don't you even think about it." she added when she saw Ann's open mouth.

Annie offered her a small smile instead. That looked more like a smirk to her sister than a smile. The two girls then talked about what they would do if they were to be picked to join the Battle Brawlers.

######

The Brawlers were discussing who should be in the final six should be. The others teased Dan about arriving before Shun arrived. Though not for long, after filling everyone in on why he was early.

Shun and Dan explained that the twins Mary and Annie were their old friends from before the bakugan came to Earth, and had moved away a year prior to when they met. Dan revealed that he and May got into a huge fight before she left and neither of them apologized to each other. Though from what Drago had witnessed May did not seem upset and had eventually just forgave him, without an apology. Dan's jerkish attitude made sense now. He had lost his best friend because she moved away and before she left they were fighting prior to her leaving.

Dan and Shun had to tell Marucho and the Bakugan about their friendship with the twins, otherwise people would think you need to be friends with the brawlers in order to become one. Marucho nodded and added his own idea about a backup team in case they were called off world. Earth would still be safe.

They agreed and decided to address it after they finish their team, since it would be easier to pick with team B there helping with the final say. They had already had some people on a list, ready to be picked to be on team B.

"So, Are we all in agreement with who is moving forward." Shun asked

"That depends, on how fair people see it." Talion replied

"If people think we choice people because of old friendships than that's their problem." Dan shrugged

Drago sighed he knew complications would arise once word got out about Dan and Shun knowing two of the Battle Brawler contestants, Especially if they win.

"But our bakugan have a say too" Marucho said "Dan and Shun could agree on them because of them being old friends and they still could not get in. Drago and Talion could agree with Tri-star and me."

"But I'm the leader Marucho, they could say I pulled rank." Dan added

"Then we let the girls prove themselves if that's the case." Drago said "We need to stop worrying about what people might say. I know the attention would be something to get used to for the new team

mates, but we can not let others deter us form our choice. If your old friends get chosen then they will have to deal with it. A lot of the past Brawlers were our friends before they joined the team."

"Drago's right it is our choice not theirs." Tri-star agreed

"Then...are we all in agreement?" Shun questioned

His reply was nods from Dan and Marucho and grunts of approval from the Bakugan.

####

Days passed with little to no words from the brawlers. Each and everyone of the contestants, were worried. Having no clue if they made the cut or not, they knew that the decisions would take awhile especially since it was getting closer to the top six. May used the time to practice her moves for skating. Being on the rink relaxed her, by clearing her mind, Mary was able to keep thinking practical. Looking up at her sister who sat near the door to the ice, was reading. Occasionally May would see her sister get up and stretch then run a few laps around the perimeter of the ice.

The twins even saw a Subterra Brawler practice some hockey. He was nice and was the one who retrieved ice for May's leg and head when she was startled and fell. Sometimes when they both were on the ice they helped each other out. Right now they were doing their own things. Their Bakugan where all resting.

"Are you two as nervous as I am about the results?" The boy finally asked after he scored another goal

Stopping from her dancing Mary became motionless and silent, when Annie looked up from her book she replied "Yeah, I'm worried. I mean this is an elite team we are talking about, not just a club of brawlers. They have to do a lot of dangerous stuff." after a moment's pause she added "Not to mention that we do not know why they suddenly wanted six brawlers again."

The boy nodded his head and added "Don't forget we have no clue on the actual dangers they face."

"True." She agreed then turned to her sister, who had been quiet looking down nervously.

"May you ok?" the boy asked putting a hand other shoulder.

Looking over at him Mary's frown deepened "No...Yes...I...I don't know. I want to be a Brawler so I can help out, but..." she did not need to say any more about that. Both knew of her stage fright. Well it was more like she hated to be in the spotlight alone. At times the Brawlers

were alone in the spotlight. "As for your question I'm not nervous...I'm terrified. What if I crack under pressure? What if I mess up? What if I'm not strong enough? What if...?"

"And what if you make it and are great at it?" the boy asked "Mary listen to me and listen good.

You are a kind hearted Brawler and was the longest running Darkus Brawler champion in Interspace. Sure you might mess up, but the strategies you come up with quickly; you will be able to work out any mistake and make people think you did that on purpose."

At all the compliments and kind words directed at her May's face flushed a dark red. Biting her bottom lip she turned her head, even though Mary was a bit embarrassed the small smile etched onto her face was enough to know that she was not going to get upset.

"T-Thanks...for what you said." She whispered "It..really meant a lot."

Giving her a smile back he nodded his head "No problem, Mary, you're a great Brawler. Don't sell yourself short. If they don't pick you them it's their loss."

With pink cheeks she lightly shoved the other one on the ice.

"Oh you want to be like that?" he asked

"No...No E.J." She squeaked as he picked up off the ice and paraded around with her on his shoulders. All the while small laughs erupted from the onlookers and from Mary herself.

When three phones went off Ann looked at hers and sighed deeply. "They are ready. The results are in."


	8. last leg of the race

THe twins and their friend E.J were waiting for the Brawlers to reveal their results. Dan and his friends were taking longer than necessary to tell them what they decided. After what seemed like hours, the three Battle Brawlers stepped onto a rising platform. Grabbing onto Each Other's hands the twin's and E.J waited for the news.

"Now, after much discussing here are the final brawlers contestants." Dan said "For Darkus" May flinched at the mention of her brawling attribute "We will only be going by first names alright" he added as if to stall for more time. "Again Darkus winners are Jenny and Mary." May almost shrieked with joy, but he did not want to let go of her sister or their friend.

"Marucho stood up next "For Haoss, it would be Hank and Annie."

The girls hesitated they wanted to wrap each other in a hug. They both made it to the finals. They were still nervous though E.J's attribute was being called next, and just because they made it did not mean he made it."

"Subterra brawlers moving forward are," Shun said "Eric and..." The mike died leaving everyone in suspense.

While Marucho left to get another mike, Everyone stood up and either congratulated the winners or confronted the losers. Mary and Annie sat still, their arms still wrapped around E.J's hand like it was going to do exactly what they wanted. To have E.J on the Brawlers and for Marucho to hurry up. The stadium stands were empty except for the Subterra Brawlers, and the twins who refused to leave.

When the aquos brawler did show up again the girls sat on the edge of their seats with anticipation "Eric and E.J will be in the running for the new Subterra brawler." Shunn said.

Ann and Mary jumped up, pulling their friend with them and cheered. E.J pulled Mary into a hug of celebration and Mary hugged back, after a few seconds they let go both blushing slightly. Ann just laughed at the two.

#####

The three were excited that they were going to be in the final competition to see who will be

in the Battle Brawlers. They decided to get together to come up with strategies to help them win.

They knew that they would be up against the same attribute as they are and wanted to be ready.

"Mary maybe you should use your Ghost mine card." E.J said

"While it is Nightress' special ability I don't want to always rely on it. Besides that I usually leave for an emergency, and the ability is called Witching hour not Ghost mine."

"Sorry May, its been awhile since you used that card." E.J apologized

Mary waved her hand, she was not mad and knew that it had been forever since she used Nightress' special ability that ends the battle after one hit. They had come up with plans for E.J and the twins were still thinking on plans, for them.

"So, what about using moonlight?" Ann asked and E.J closed his mouth, it seemed like he was going to suggest that aswell but she beat him to it.

"I guess, so what about you Annie. Lets see, I'm thinking using your trap card." May suggested

"Witch trap card?" She asked

"Hmmmmm. How about this." She whispered it to her sister

"Sounds plausible."Ann replied as she thought

####

Dan sat down at a table and stared boredly ahead, he was currently waiting for Runo to show up. He was waiting for her to show up for their date. During battle with the chaotic brawlers they started to get into another relationship. Their first one ended because he moved. Now that practically all of the original brawlers lived in or near Bakugan city they could start up their relationship again.

When Runo showed up her light blue hair was flowing, and she was wearing a white and yellow dress. Dan was stunned, it was their third date since they got back together and it was making him nervous, he had heard the rumors. Dan and Runo were an item, and now that a few girls were still in the running for Brawler status he hoped that the rumors that would be spreading would not get in the way of his relationship. Runo was the jealous type, and he worried that she might take the rumors too seriously. Dan smiled as Runo took her seat, though he frowned when he saw her glare at him.

"Ah, Hey Runo." Dan greeted hoping that she just had a bad day at work and not that he forgot anything important.

"Hello Dan." She said sounding like she was trying to remain calm "Need to tell me something."

Wondering what his girlfriend was talking about, apparently his confusion was written on his face, because Runo added on to her question with a bit more force "Who did you run into today."

Thinking a bit his eyes widened "You mean May?"

"So that's the girl's name." she said almost yelled

"Actually her name is Mary, you see I gave her the nickname May because everyone was combining her name along with her sister's name and it got on both of their nerves back in grade school." Dan explained "She along with her twin sister are old friends of Shun's and mine."

"You know, this could have been avoided if you told me about her right away, with a picture." Runo said calmly in a matter of fact voice "So you and her are old friends? How close were you?"

"My best friend before Drago." Dan replied "We met in first grade and have been friends since. through grade school we were usually hanging out. Then before we went to they moved. We kinda had a fight before they left."

"So, that's why you were a jerk before you met Drago." Runo teased

"I wasn't that bad." Dan defended

"Oh, if Drago was here he would agree with me." Runo added

Dan took a breathe to calm himself down "I guess I was kinda a jerk ok. Jr. High started and I lost my best friends, not long after that I lost the person who was like a brother to me because his mom practically died and his grandfather had him train and be home schooled. That would put a damper on anyone."

"Guess your right." she agreed "But what changed your mind, about Drago. I mean we talked once and you couldn't stand him ,and left him alone in the river. Then you were telling us how great he is."

"Drago and I got into a huge fight about battling and he told me that it was a fight to the death, I didn't listen and I guess in my rage I griped him in my hand and tossed him into the river. It was not until Alice made the comet that Drago could be scared all alone that got me, I was considering getting him out but then our fight resurfaced. It wasn't until I battled a jerk smart kid who just got a battle partner." Dan explained "He beat me pretty good and I realized that he was right, I thought back to what Alice said and I panicked. Running all the way to the bridge, all I could think of was his safety and what happened with Mary. You know the rest."

"So what did happen between the two of you?"

"Now that I think about it, the fight was kinda stupid." Dan shrugged

Runo pouted "Please Dan? What happened between you and Mary?"

Dan sighed Runo rarely to never gave the puppy dog look, but when she did it was irresistible.

"Fine." he agreed "We were fighting over how we were all going to stay in touch with each other. Not only that but the girls made some charms," Dan out turned his jacket and Runo stared at the charm that was pinned to the inner pocket. The charm was a flame that looked eerily similar to one of Drago's attacks. "We fought if the best friend's should get the one that represented their best friend or we would get the charm that defined us."

"Who made them?" Runo questioned as she ran her fingers over the realistic looking flame.

"Shun made the frame. May picked the colors, and Ann painted them." Dan said

"What did you do?" Runo questioned

"Well I picked out the symbols. May shines but is shy so she has the half moon. Ann is adventure so she was given a flashlight. Shun was always the calmest among the four of us so I picked a tree with some leaves falling off. I was trying to find something for me but the girls stopped when they saw this fire one," Dan replied "Shun made the design on them in a circular pin that way it would look realistic and we would not have to worry 'about anything breaking."

"Wow. So, that's what you fought about, charms and communication?" Runo questioned

"I told you it was stupid."

Looking at Dan she sighed "Not really, I mean yeah, it was kinda dumb, but the charms was something to discuss. If they were to represent your friendship. So I guess you if decided to go with the ones that fit your personalities at the time. Though I'm surprised that Drago didn't see it and question you about it."

"Drago saw it, but at the time he didn't question it cause he didn't really care at the time. When he did start to care I guess he never thought to question it you know. Funny 'cause it's on the pocket he usually uses to travel in. Except for the beginning when he decided to ride in front pocket of my jacket."

Runo looked concern a second "Does Drago know that you two used to be best friends? I mean he might feel a bit left out and hurt if he doesn't know."

Dan waved her concern off "Yeah, he knows remember."

"Oh, yeah you told us all already." Runo said "But I met your history. How you met and stuff."

Thinking about it he decided that it could be wise to tell Drago a bit more about Mary and Ann. He wouldn't want Drago to feel left out, or worse think that Dan wanted to have May as his best friend again. The two walked in quiet as Dan thought over what he was going to tell the dragonoid. He thought it was funny that Drago constantly called Dan by his full name and he practically never calls Drago by dragonoid.

####

When Dan got back he saw his mom working out again, his mom was still into yoga and always looking for someone to workout with, Drago hidding somewhere in his room again. With a small laugh he saw his batting partner hidding under his desk by his computer.

Dan sighed he could never see Drago do yoga as a pastime activity, but right now he needed to talk to his batting partner and best friend about his former best friend. He did not know when to start. or even how to start. Drago knew about her and how he took over as Dan's best friend after she left. How would he describe their relationship to him without making it seem as if he had a crush on her.

"Dan, you ok? You look like you have something on your mind?" Drago asked a little concerned. Usually Dan says hello and then jokes about the bravest Bakugan hiding from his partner's mom. Even though he understood why he hid from Dan's mom when she offers him a spot to workout with her. Yoga really was not his thing. He did not know how to tell her without hurting her feelings. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

Snapping out of his thoughts Dan frowned "Yeah I'm good Drago. But I need to talk to you about something.

"What is it?" Drago asked a bit more concerned now than before.

Sighing Dan replied "It is about Mary..Er...May, and my past relationship with her."

"I already know she was your best friend Dan" Drago laughed "If you think I'm going to be envious about

how much she knows about your past I won't."

"I know, But Runo brought up a good point. I should tell you a bit more about her."

"If you feel that it will be necessary." Drago agreed "But not much, just incase."

#####

Ann had left the rink a few hours ago leaving E.J and May alone. They practiced on hockey and dance moves. Talking about battle strategies for each other. On the way home E.J walked May to her house.

"You did not have to walk me home E.J, I could have gone alone, besides with Bakugan around here and Nightdress I don't think I would get hurt." Mary said

"Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I did not walk a fair lady home?" He scoffed jokingly

With a grin she said "You? A Gentleman? Really?" Making sure her voice dripped with sarcasm and humor.

Lightly shoving the Darkus/Aquas brawler, he laughed along with her. "Very funny Mary"

"I try." She giggled, calming down she said softly "Night E.J."

"Night Mary tell Ann I said the same." E.J waved

With a nod of her head she went into her house hoping that Annie would not see her light blush, and if she did think it was just her make-up.

####

Shun and marucho were discussing ideas to the type of battle fields that could be replicated in the battle arena and Dan went crazy with the ideas so much that they had sent him home early. Besides the meeting was done by the time they sent him home and were just programing the holograms for the battle arenas. They had to decide on who would get what field and how many rounds. Dan thought of the traditional three rounds and then offered perhaps five rounds. Shun did agree that whoever joined the brawlers needed to be ready to face more than three rounds of battling.

Marucho had stated that they had to have hidden challenges that the contestants did not know about. That way if the challenge ends in a tie instead of forcing them to brawl again they could decide the winner, or if the losing one handled themselves with more passion, compassion and honor then the winner.

The list for that was huge, so they all agreed that they had to show at least three other treats. Ones that were not listed in the beginning. Shun had stayed quiet about Mary and Annie's secoret, deciding that if they lost there was no point in having the other brawlers know about them, but if they won he would offer them help in telling the others when they were ready to tell them.

When they were done they headed home, it would take at least a week to program the battle arena to show the holograms that they wanted. they decided on this there will be seven rounds, each with the attribute of a Bakugan and the last one would be random. Shun only hoped that he could convince the twins to admit to the other brawlers that they were double brawlers before it came up on its own.

The others were already a bit suspicious about them but for he witnessed it did not matter what other attribute they had because Ann was mostly a Haos Brawler and May was mostly a Darkus Brawler. So even if were chosen to be brawlers they would not have to give it up because they had a bakugan with the same attribute as one of the other brawlers as well. In fact it might be useful in the future.


End file.
